wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Talons
The Iron Talons are a ferocious Space Marine Legion created from the gene-stock of the savage White Scars Legion during the 3rd Founding, known also as the 'Numroi Founding', in 098.M33. They were initially created by the Imperium of Man as a part of a new generation of Legiones Astartes to help fight against the burgeoning pocket empire of Nova Terra, which had formed when the Ur-Council on Nova Terra decided to declare independence from the rule of the High Lords of Terra, and declared the whole Segementum Pacificus independent of Imperial rule. But the shortcuts taken in the creation of many of these 3rd Founding Legions would have unforeseen flaws, as many of them came to be characterised as being battle-hardened, and particularly bloody-handed and unforgiving. Sharing their forefathers' battle lust and aggressive style of lightning warfare, the Iron Talons soon garnered a troublesome reputation. Though they quickly won multiple great victories in the Imperium's name, questions began to surface regarding the stability of their gene-seed, and concerns began to grow surrounding the sheer savagery of their conduct in battle. After nearly two and a half centuries of constant attrition, the Iron Talons became bitter and resentful of their Terran overlords, as they felt they had been constantly used as cannon-fodder to fight at the forefront of multiple thankless suppression campaigns which demanded their might to secure victory, but which carried little renown. They had obediently followed the orders of the High Lords of Terra and willingly went where they were ordered to go to fight and die as it must. Going on without respite or fanfare, the Iron Talons' formerly great strength in numbers was bled through attrition. To compound matters further, in their eyes, their fellow Legions outpaced them in glory. A subtle wedge had been driven between the Iron Talons and its brother Legions, creating a fracture that continued to worsen over time. Eventually, the Iron Talons openly declared for the Secessionist cause, and turned their considerable talents of high-mobility warfare and shock assault tactics, towards their once erstwhile allies. Soon, the Iron Talons reaped a fearful tally against many Imperial worlds that lay along the borders where the Segmentum Solar lay adjacent to the Segmentum Pacificus. They slaughtered their way through several Imperial worlds and orbital defence platforms with ease, but were slowed considerably when they ran up against other Imperial Space Marine Legions. But the attacks continued despite the Imperial force's best efforts to halt their rampage. The Iron Talons launched several sub-groups to attack multiple targets along the thinly stretch Imperial lines. All were dispatched with the same ruthless efficiency that marked every one of the Iron Talons' actions. But eventually, their hubris nearly saw the destruction of over half their Legion during the Battle of Tanith in 735.M33. They were finished as an effective combat unit, and were forced to pull back to the capital world of Nova Terra in order to rebuild their Legion over the next two centuries. Following the end of the conflict and formal recognition of the empire of the Nova Terra Regency in 975.M33, the Iron Talons became a part of the Ur-Legions - the Space Marine Legions of Nova Terra's military forces. Formally recognised as the VIth Legion, the Iron Talons have continued to defend the realms of Nova Imperitor. Legion History Beginning in 075.M33, the Ur-Council of Nova Terra declared independence from the rule of the High Lords of Terra, and declared the whole Segmentum Pacificus independent of Imperial rule. They had grown disenfranchised with the burgeoning Imperial state religion, in the form of the religious organisation known as the Ecclesiarchy, that zealously promoted the worship of the Emperor of Mankind as the one, true God of Humanity. As the power of the Ecclesiarchy waxed strong, the Ur-Council of Nova Terra foresaw the dangers of having a religious organisation possess so much power and influence over the citizens of the Imperium. They felt that the Imperium had lost its way and no longer followed the tenants of the Emperor's enlightened philosophy of the Imperial Truth. The Imperium of Man no longer upheld the core values of reason, science and secular progress. Instead, they had fallen back on the old ideas of religion, superstition and faith. To compound the secession of the Segmentum Pacificus, two Space Marine Legions, the feral Space Wolves and the stoic Iron Hands, joined the rebellious Ur-Council of Nova Terra. To combat this threat, the High Lords of Terra declared that the 3rd Founding would take place in 098.M33. Utilising accelerated gene-culturing techniques not used since the First Great Crusade, three Space Marine Legions were created in record time. These few Legions were created to be massive, hosting hundreds of thousands of Legionaries within their ranks. But the shortcuts taken in their creation would have unforeseen flaws. The Iron Talons, like many of their fellow 'Numroi Founding' Legions, would come to be characterised by their bloody-handed and inherently aggressive. The Iron Talons quickly garnered a reputation for being highly aggressive force, its warriors hot-blooded and savage. When they were unleashed in battle, the Iron Talons performed their duties with an almost gleeful savagery, tearing apart their foes without mercy or falter, heedless of the risk and uncaring for their own losses. Throughout the conflict, the Iron Talons were increasingly used to fight often inglorious but vital campaigns of murderous attrition and drawn-out bloodshed, and they became relied upon both for their martial power and their reliability in following orders to the letter. But over time, a discord was bred by ill use and slights both real and imagined which, as time went on, was given outward sign by a marked distance and growing distrust between the Iron Talons Legion and the Imperium it served. As the conflict dragged on for many centuries, soon the independent nature of the Iron Talons began to slowly manifest, as they grew to resent the shackles placed upon them by their Terran masters, and over time, began to garner sympathy for the Secessionist cause. Nearly two and a half centuries later, the feelings of resentment and bitterness that festered within the Legion's hearts, bore bitter fruit, as the Iron Talons boldly declared their new allegiance to their Nova Terran masters and turned against those they once called brother. In the fighting that ensued, the Iron Talons turned their savagery against the forces of the Imperium and reaped a fearful tally. But in the end, they were nearly destroyed by their own hubris and stubborn pride, as they were set upon by multiple Imperial Space Marine Legions in a brutal final campaign, during the Battle of Tanith in 735.M33. After this bitter defeat, the Iron Talons were forced to pull back to the capital world of Nova Terra in order to lick their wounds and gather their strength. With the loss of over half of their Legion, the Iron Talons were left largely inoperable as a combat unit and was forced to spend the next two centuries recruiting new members and rebuilding itself. By 975.M33, an uneasy stalemate was reached, and the Imperium formerly recognised the separate pocket empire which came to be known as the Nova Terra Regency. The Iron Talons officially became a part of Nova Terra's Ur-Legions, formally recognised as the VIth Legion, and have gone on to serve as one of its many stalwart protectors of their new sovereign domain. Legion Homeworld Notable Campaigns Legion Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: ('---') Legion Arsenal Legion Organisation Specialist Ranks/Formations Legion Combat Doctrine Legion Culture Notable Iron Talons Legion Fleet Legion Relics Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Iron Talons predominately wear black colour Power Armour. The Nova Terran Aquila or Imperialis, when worn on the chest plate, as well as the arms, are silver in colour. The yellow coloured squad specialty symbol -- (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) -- is indicated on the right shoulder guard. A black coloured Roman numeral centred on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. This fearsome Legion is noted for appearing barbarous-looking as they have a morbid tendency to drape their enemies' flayed skin on their battle plate. Legion Badge The Iron Talons' Legion badge is a stylised metallic silver raptor's talons, outstretched to grasp its prey, centered upon a black coloured roundlet, on a field of yellow Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Iron Talons Feel free to add your own About the Iron Talons Category:Nova Terra Regency Category:Space Marines